


It's all about trust

by Licialys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licialys/pseuds/Licialys
Summary: Delilah has been waiting for this night to come. She's both stressed and excited, but she trusts Harriet so everything should be okay.Or fem!Harry and trans!fem!Draco have their first time together.Created once again for one of Twitter's @hpships challenge.





	It's all about trust

Delilah was sitting on her sofa, waiting. She was a ball of stress, her feet tapping, her hands twitching in her lap. She was trying not to eye the letter that sat on her desk. Instead, she focused on what was supposed to happen tonight. What she had been waiting for for weeks. 

Just thinking about it made her blushing. 

The sudden ring of the doorbell made her jump. She got to her feet and hurriedly reached for the door. The smile that welcomed her was blinding. 

“Hi”, Harriet said, shining like the actual sun.

“Hey”, Delilah answered, her cheeks reddening .  “Please, come in,” she added as she stepped aside. 

Harriet moved forward and asked with a crooked smile, “Where’s my good evening kiss?”

Delilah, blushing even more, kissed Harriet quickly but passionately on the lips. “Happy now?”

“More than,” Harriet answered, mischevious. She then entered the blond’s small appartment confidently. 

“How was your day?”, Delilah asked. 

“You mean the last two hours?”, her girlfriend answered with a smile. “I mean I love going to Auror training with you, babe, but I’m afraid you know basically everything about my day, as you were there,” she chuckled. 

“I’m just trying to make small talk, you know,” Delilah retorted with a pout. She could not even muster the courage to look at the other girl at the moment. 

Harriet came closer to her and took her hands in hers. “Honey, look at me please.” As Delilah looked up she added, “Are you nervous? You know we don’t have to do anything, right? I know you’ve been the one insisting on it happening tonight but if you changed your mind-”

“No!”, Delilah interrupted. “No, please, no. It’s not that. I’m ready, I promise.” She was working hard on finding her words. “I received a letter. From my Dad.” 

“Okay…?” Harriet looked at her confused. “What did it say?”

“I don’t know,I haven’t oppened it. Paracelsus delivered it, so I know it’s from him. It’s only adressed to ‘My child’.” Harriet was quietly listening to her, an encouraging look on her face. Delilah took a deep breath. “I’m just afraid it’s still adressed to…”

“Your deadname”, Harriet finished for her. Delilah nodded slightly, the smallest of movement. “I think you should open it, baby.” Delilah was taken aback by her girlfriend’s comment, and her look of confusion pushed Harriet to continue. “I know I haven’t been the biggest defender of Lucius over the years. But if I know one thing about your father, it’s that he will always love you and nothing will prevent him from supporting you. Plus, if he didn’t, your mum would litterrally kill him.”

Hearing the words from the other woman made tears flow down Delilah’s cheeks. In the past few months, Harriet had been nothing but supportive, loving and just overall incredible. 

They had made friends at the beginning of Auror training two years ago. At the beginning of Auror Training, Harriet had shook her hand in front of everyone and so the rest of the trainees had left her alone. Delilah had been so grateful she had invited Harriet for a drink. And then had begun their weekly Friday night drink at the Leaky. For Delilah, their friendship had been a lifebelt in a sea of hardships. And when, after years of fighting it, she had come to the conclusion that she wanted to be known as Delilah, and not by her deadname anymore, the first person she had told was Harriet. They hadn’t been dating yet, but Harriet being the perfect human being that she was, she immediately begun refering to Delilah as a she, and helped her transition as much as she could. She was there when Delilah told the other trainees. She was there when Delilah told Pansy and Blaise. She was there every step of the way. 

“I love you,” Delilah said, feeling emotional. 

“And I you,” Harriet answered fondly. The kissed again, taking their time, enjoying the soft press of each other’s lips.

“I don’t want to think about all this right now”, she said, her eyes intent. 

“Okay. What do you want to think about then?”, Harriet asked, getting closer. 

Delilah took Harriet’s hand in hers and slowly walked backwards to her bedroom. “I want to think about your hands on me. All over me.”

“I think this can be done,” Harriet answered breathlessly.

When they reached Delilah’s bed, they both stopped. “Can I kiss you?” Delilah asked quietly. 

Harriet smiled. “I don’t see what’s stopping you.” And so Delilah did. 

Their kiss began like all their good morning kiss. A soft press of lips, a way to reconnect after a night spent appart. But it slowly evolved into something more sensual, with more intent. Shivers were traveling down her body, from her head to her toes. Delilah felt her heartbeat speed up, and when Harriet begun nibbling her lips, she couldn’t hold a small moan of pleasure. “Merlin, the sounds you make”, her girlfriend whined. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Delilah pulled apart slightly and laid down on her bed. “I thought you said something about your hands on me,” she said playfully. Harriet groaned a bit at that and quickly joined her girlfriend, straddling her hips. 

“I might need to remove some of your clothes though.” Delilah raised an eyebrow, silently saying  _ What are you waiting for, then? _

Harriet didn’t need more confirmation as she quickly unbuttonned the blond girl’s blouse. Delilah was wearing a tiny green lacy bra, containing her still burgeoning breasts. Once the blouse removed, Harriet stopped for a second, staring intently at her girlfriend. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve even seen,” she said, emotion in her voice. 

“Don’t go all Hufflepuff on me now, Potter,” Delilah tried to joke. But she still felt her blush spread from her cheeks down. The joke was soon forgotten as Harriet begun detaching her bra. Once the small piece of underwear had been thrown aside, Harriet gently grabbed Delilah’s boobs, her eyes getting darker. As Harriet started stroking her nipples, Delilah felt her eyes close in pleasure.    
Harriet came closer to Delilah’s hear and whispered into her hear, “Want you to feel good, baby.” She licked her earlobe playfully, then nibbled on it. “Want you to be lost in the pleasure”, she went down to her neck and kiss her there. “Want you to forget about anything else.”

“There’s- There’s nothing else,” Delilah babbled, “Only you.” Harriet was rocking back and forth on her and Delilah know she was getting harder by the minute. Harriet could probably feel it.

“Is this okay?” Harriet asked, refering to her rocking. As Delilah quickly nodded, she added “Can I continue on undressing you?”

“Yes.  _ Please. _ ”

After removing Delilah’s skirt, Harriet moved aside and began stripping. “Can’t let you be the only naked one in the room.” As she remove her t-shirt and her jeans, Delilah couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend’s shapes. And then, Harriet took off her bra and she felt overwhelmed. God, was she gay. 

“You look so  _ lovely _ . Come back here so I can touch you.” Harriet moved back to her previous position, sitting on Delilah’s hips, swaying back and forth once again. As Delilah got a hold of her girlfriends breasts, their rythm sped up. “God, Harriet, you feel so good. I’m never gonna last.” 

“It’s okay baby, we have all night,” Harriet reassured her. “I can make you come as many times as you want.” And damn, if that didn’t make Delilah as hard as a rock. 

Her thoughts weren’t clear but she tried to speak anyway. “Please, can you- Harr- Harriet.  _ Please _ .”

“What do you need, baby?” 

“Need you to touch me.  _ There. _ ” It was one thing to think about it, but another one to say out loud  _ ‘Will you please touch my cock, cause I feel like if you don’t I’m going to die in the next two minutes’ _ . 

But Harriet understood anyway. She touched Delilah’s through her small green boxers, gently, slowly. And simultaneaously, Delilah was gently, slowly loosing her mind. When she finally pulled on the waistband of her boxers and took Delilah in her hand, the blond girl let out a sinful moan. “God, yes, yes. More, please, more.” When Harriet began stroking her, Delilah couldn’t tell up from down anymore. 

And as if she wasn’t overwhelmed enough, Harriet continued on kissing her neck, her second hand busy petting Delilah’s nipples. She was lost in an ocean of sensations. She couldn’t concentrate on anything. Her whole body was melting into the mattress and she had never experienced anything like that. It was like floating on a cloud of never-ending pleasure. “Harriet, H, please, please, I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, baby, you gonna come all over your lovely stomach? Can’t wait to feel you come, as I continue pumping that pretty cock of yours-”

And that did it. The thought of coming inside her girlfriend’s hand was more than she could take. She came hard, and it felt like her spirit had left her body.

As she came back to her senses, her breath slowing, she turned her head to a beaming Harriet. “That was truly amazing,” she said, still a bit out of breath. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Harriet said. “I can’t say that watching it didn’t affect me, though,” she said mischievously. As Delilah reached for her girlfriend’s knickers, she saw the wet patch staining it. 

“Guess it’s your turn now,” Delilah beamed. “What do you want me to do?”

“What do  _ you _ want to do to me?”, Harriet answered back. 

It didn’t take Delilah long before she answered. “I want to eat you out,” she blurted out, blushing. She had thought about doing it to Harriet so many times, she hadn’t hesitated for a second. “If that’s okay with you.”

“That’s more than okay with me,” Harriet croaked out, clearly taken with the idea. 

“How do I-”, Delilah stuttered “How do you- I mean, maybe we should move.” Delilah had read a lot about the best ways to eat a girl out, but she feared her inexperience was going to be her downfall. 

She didn’t need to be afraid though. Harriet smiled gently and said “Yeah, I’ll sit on the edge of the bed and you can kneel on the ground. It’ll be easier for your first time.” As they moved in position, Delilah felt a bit awkward and nervous. As if she had felt it, Harriet said “Don’t worry baby, it’ll be okay, and we can stop whenever you want.” Giving her a pillow, she said “Here, for your knees.” 

Delilah placed the pillow on the ground under her knees and looked back up to Harriet’s eyes. “I love you so much,” she said. 

“Me too, babe. Me too,” she answered giving her a slow, loving kiss. They lost themselves in the kiss, forgetting about what they were doing for a moment. Delilah poured all the love and emotions she was feeling into the kiss and she slowly got restless. She wanted to make Harriet feel as good as she had made her feel.    
She started kissing Harriet down her neck. Then she sucked on her sharp collarbones, licking it like she had been licked. She took her girlfriend’s breasts in both her hand and gently pressed them. She went alternatingly between her left and right nipples, licking it until it puckered beautifully under her lips. Harriet’s moans were growing louder and louder. At some point she couldn’t wait anymore and she pushed Harriet down the bed, spreading her legs wide open. “Please tell me if I’m doing anything wrong or if I hurt you, okay?”

“Okay, baby, but I know you’re going to be amazing at this, love,” Harriet said. The small praise appeased Delilah’s fears and she began working at it. 

She hesitantly began to lick her girlfriend with the tip of her tongue. The taste was simply amazing, and from the noises Harriet was making, she was clearly liking it. She tried alternating between Harriet’s clit and her vulva, and she could feel Harriet getter wetter and wetter. “You can- mmmh,” Harriet tried to say. “You can finger me if you want.” And boy, did she want that. She gently pushed one finger inside her girlfriend while still licking her clit. And the whole thing, the taste, the moans, the feel of Harriet’s clit swelling, all of it made Delilah grow hard once again. It was propably the sexiest thing she had done in her whole life. 

Soon after, she added a second finger and after that, Delilah was not long before she came. “Yes, baby, Deli, please, more, continue,” she was babbling, just probably overwhelmed by what she felt. And Delilah did exactly as she was asked and continued, loving the feel of Harriet coming under her tongue, until her girlfriend grabbed at her head gently to tell her to stop. 

“God, that was amazing,” Harriet said when she had caught her breath. Delilah climbed back on the bed to cuddle with her satisfied girlfriend. “You were amazing, honey.”

“Really?”

“Really.” They stayed like that for what felt like years. 

At some point Harriet just said “Ready for round two?”, and Delilah couldn’t help but giggle with glee. She really had the best girlfriend in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was basically my first time trying to write smut so I hope it went okay.


End file.
